Product Kits
What Are Product Kits? A kit has several items combined into a single offer. Together, they give you a big discount, whereas if you bought the items by themselves, you would spend a considerable extra amount of crystals. You must use crystals to get these kits. Different kits are for different ranks. The lower kits can be bought by low-rankers and high kits can only be bought when a player reaches the required high rank. Find out more about Supplies here. There are dozens of paints in Tanki, and you can find out about them here. If you already own something in the kit you can still buy it, but the cost of the thing that you already own will be taken out. Important Update: If there is a promotion/sale on an item in a kit, you get extra discount. '''With the new kits system, besides getting a massive overall discount, you will also benefit from any running sales on any of the individual items in the kit. For example: Let’s say Tanki is running a promotion giving 25% off Smoky, and you buy a kit with an overall discount of 40%, that also includes that turret. In this case, the kit will apply a 40% discount on top of the 25% promotional price for the Smoky. '''If the kit contains the next mod of an item you already have, you will receive an additional discount for each parameter that you have fully micro-upgraded on that item. This is similar to when buying the next mod of an item that you have fully micro-upgraded. For ex: The kit contains an M2 Shaft. You already have a fully upgraded M1 Shaft. Therefore you will receive a discount on the M2 in the kit. Each kit description will display a countdown timer to show for how long the kit will be available. 'To keep things interesting, and to make sure that we are catering for the needs of everybody, we have decided to make each kit available for a limited time only. For the sake of clarity, kits will now display a timer that will indicate when the kit is due to expire. "'Universal Soldier"Category:KitsCategory:Garage Rank Availability: Gefreiter to Master Sergeant * Hornet М0 * Twins М0 * Railgun М0 * Firebird М0 Price: 675 crystals (25% discount) "Chuck Norris" Rank Availability: from Warrant Officer 3 to Second Lieutenant * Hornet М1 * Railgun М1 Price: 46 254 crystals (22% discount) "Hammer of Thor" Rank Availability: from Warrant Officer 1 to First Lieutenant * Viking М1 * Ricochet М1 Price: 34 880 crystals (20% discount) "Fortress" Rank Availability: from Major to Brigadier * Mammoth М2 * Thunder М2 Price: 138 528 crystals (26% discount) "Stinger" Rank Availability: from Colonel to General * Wasp М2 * Isida М2 * Tundra Price: 134 030 crystals (35% discount) "Refrigerator" Availability: from Lieutenant General to Generalissimo * Viking М3 * Freeze М3 Price: 275 325 crystals (25% discount) "Guardian"Category:Inside the Game Availability: from Field marshal to Generalissimo * Titan М3 * Smoky М3 Price: 382 575 crystals (25% discount) "Eyjafjallajökull" Availability: from Field Marshal to Generalissimo(?) * Vulcan М3 * Mammoth М3 * Africa (paint) Price: 503 879 crystals (35% discount) Other kits "Supplies" Kit One hundred of each of the 5 supplies : Repair Kit, Double Armor, Double Damage, Double Speed and Mines. "Lots of Supplies" Kit One thousand of each of the 5 supplies : Repair Kit, Double Armor, Double Power, Double Speed, and Mines. Trivia * The Eyjafjallajökull kit is named after a vulcano in Iceland. Category:Inside the Game Category:Needs Updating